My Happy Ending at Last
by I'mHopelesslyDevoted
Summary: This story is about Jacob and Nessie's children as they embark a life changing ride. Hearts will be broken, and dreams will be shattered as the young adults try and find their own happy ending. But sometimes happy endings can only be found in fairytales.
1. Chapter 1

**I already can tell you that this chapter isn't going to be the best of the best. You may or may not enjoy it but please just give it a chance to prove its worthy to be read.**

**Now this story is going to be about Jacob and Renesmee's kids, Sarella (Elli), JJ (Jay), Will, and Masen. I have yet to decide whether I want to write in just one child's POV or all four of there POV's. This story is starting when the kids are about 17 years old, I couldn't start any younger, sorry, but, there will be flashbacks throughout the story about their childhood.**

**Now...Enjoy :)**

**Dislaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns this wonderific world!**

* * *

"JJ, Masen, and Will, get up or else you'll be late for school!" yelled my mom

"Do you need my help mom?" I asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"No, not now maybe later" she told me while she finished making the rest of the pancakes.

As soon as my mom finished a stack of pancakes my dad came in wearing the usual cut-off shorts and no shirt.

"Smells good!" My dad said while he kissed my mother and I on our cheeks, "Good morning my two favorite girls in the whole universe."

"Trying to flatter the cook, huh dad" He nodded his head with a smirk. Then the make out session between the two started. Before I could say anything, My older brother, Will came down in time to save me, any later and the pancakes would have came up.

With a disguisted face Will said, "Ugh! you guys get a room!" My mom pulled away with her cheeks tinted pink, "I know you guys are young looking and all but that still doesn't give you the right to make out right in front of your children. And plus I had to stop it before we had another little Elli running around" he said pretending to be scared.

"Oh shut your mouth! I wasn't that bad..." I told him taking my plate up for seconds

"Oh i'm sorry... you were worse than bad! You were like, like, terribly, horribly bad!" he said while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Your brother is right, you know Elli" my dad said, "Instead of throwing a regular fit with the crying and all, you used to fly people through windows and create storms, massive storms."

After my dad said that, the second oldest boy of the family, Masen walked in laughing, "Yeah! I remember when you used to send uncle Emmett soaring through the air, he was like your personal toy!" he said still laughing.

"I also remember you guys being her personal toys when your Uncle Emmett couldn't take it anymore." My mom said, "You guys used to always cry, and complain but didn't have the heart to tell her stop" I started chuckling while the boys looked straight at my mom with a serious expression.

I do remember doing that to my Uncle and everyone else when I didn't get what I wanted. I was such a spoiled child. There was only one person who could handle me though, my Uncle Jasper. I really don't know why that is, maybe because he can feel what im feeling and he understood, or maybe...I don't know.

_*Flashback in Jasper POV*_

_There was thunder and lighting in the sky, wind strong enough to blow 100 ft. trees off the ground, glass shattering, and a toddler crying because she didn't want to take a shower._

_"She won't stop crying! I don't know what to do" said Ness desperatly looking at Jacob for the answer. I don't think he had a clue what to do either. Anytime anyone got close enough to her, she would fly you through and glass window. So far I think that this house really did look like a hurricane went through it, windows, furniture, and doors all broken, completly in pieces. Everyone stood there in shock, utter shock. No one dared to try and stop her from crying, heck no one was even breathing._

_I could feel the fear, and shock coming off of everyone, but the strongest emotion was anger and frustration eminating from that little girl. She was more frustrated than angry that no one was listening to her. Edward said her thoughts were blocked, he couldn't understand them, they came in bits. For some reason I felt like this little girl needed someone who could understand what she's feeling inside. She needs someone to help her control her emotions, and what better someone than an Uncle who can actually feel what your feeling._

_I didn't even notice that I started walking towards her until Alice grabbed my hand. She's worried, she's not sure what I plan to do. I reassured her with a slight nod, and she let go of my hand._

_I headed towards the misunderstood toddler with my hands raised above my head, as if I was surrendering. I didn't want to startle her. When I got about arms width apart from her I braced myself for what was to come, but instead of being thrown across the forest, I was embraced in the little girls arm while she squeezed my neck tight and sobbed into my chest. It was as if she knew I felt what she was going through._

_As she began to calm down so did the weather. I got her to agree to take a bathe, and then go to sleep with the boys, who somehow slept through the whole incident. Then we all started to clean up the house._

_*end flashback*_

To this day I still think that my Uncle Jasper is the only one that really understands me, and what I'm feeling. Yeah my other family members does to, but Uncle Jazz can actually feel and relate to me. I tend to bottle my true emotion under the surface, I don't like people to look and me and be able to tell what im feeling, other than Uncle Jazz. He helps when I don't know how to deal with the overload of emotion. I guess you can say I'm the type of person to hide her emotion away from everyone, and when it's just me that's when I show what I really feel.

"Dang that brother of yours! He still not up" My mother's voice interrupted my little rant, "Elli, honey can you wake him up please?" I was just about to answer her, but my twin brother, JJ, came jumping down the banister.

"No need for that Elli-ster." said JJ

"Elli-ster? Really Jay?" I asked him

"Whoa what the hell? Did you bathe in cologne dude!" asked Masen, while Will and I both sniffed at JJ then chuckled.

"Mann I gotta spell good for the ladiezzz" JJ said, making the 's' sound like a 'z'

"Ya, Im sure that they're gonna fall for you" Will said sarcastically.

"You smell like a whore!" Masen said bluntly, and we all busted out laughing, teasing him while he told us to shut up.

"You guys really have to go before your late" My mom interrupted us, trying to use her stern voice.

"ok, ok we're going, and with the way Elli drives we'd never be late" JJ said smirking at me. He just had to say that, Mom hates it when I drive like a, once put by her, crazy phychopathic maniac vampire speed disease.

"Sarella can you please drive safe" Ooo she used my whole name either meaning she's mad or very serious, and in this case I take very serious.

"I will mom, no worries" I assured her with a shrug.

"Please be careful Elli, please" She told me with a pleading, or warning, like look in her eyes.

"I promise mom, I will" I told her, while giving her a kiss on her cheek.

We all said goodbye and headed to the garage, leaving the sight of my mom staring intensly at us, well me, and my dad shoving his face with pancakes.

I couldn't help but think, why is my mom freaking out on the way I drive? My reflexes and everything is just as good as a vampire's or shapeshifter...

Lately she's been acting this way towards me and I can't figure out why... _"Hello Elli, maybe she's being an overproctive mom, nothing to worry about"_ said my self conscience. But somehow I just can't shake the feeling that I should listen to her and be careful, not just with driving, but everything.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Should I keep going or stop because it was to terrible?**

**I know it wasn't the most interesting chapter, I was having a hard time deciding how to start it, but as I once said please let this story prove, over time, it's worthy to be read.**

**Promise the following chapters WILL be worth holding on to this :)**

**Now go ahead and press that button that says -R-E-V-I-E-W- and the next chapter shall be up tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, story alerts, and all that. It really made my day :)**

**I apologize before hand for the mistakes in this chapter, It was rushed to get finished.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except for the ones that you haven't heard of in her books.**

* * *

After it took about 15 more minutes to decide on who's driving and what car we're taking, we headed off to school. As I was speeding down the highway I heard my mom's voice in my head, "Sarella, please be careful" I was so freaked out at how real it sounded that I pressed on the brake sending my brother JJ flying face first into the dash board. Even though it was hilarious, I didn't have it in me to laugh.

"What the hell?" JJ yelled in my face, "What's wrong with you? That fricken hurt!"

"Sorry JJ it's just that-" I cut off mid way. I couldn't tell him that I got freaked out because out of no where I heard mom's voice in my head. That just sounds so off. So I guess I have to pretend I saw something. "I swear I saw something in the middle of the road."

"Really? Are you serious" he asked me as if I were dumb, "There was nothing, absolutly nothing around us. Unless now you can see ghost, like casper or something."

"Jeez, Im sorry alright" I raised my voice an octave, which usually I never do. Maybe I'm going to get my period soon, It usually takes alot to get me to raise my voice.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked with a slight tone of concern.

"Yea, I must be getting my period soon."

"Ok, I love you and all sis, but some stuff you really need to keep to yourself" he shuttered with disguist.

We arrived to school a couple minutes after Will and Masen did, due to my little freak out.

"What took you so long?" Masen asked, I didn't want to tell him about my freak out, It would just bring unwanted attention and really don't want that now.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be careful like mom said" That wasn't entirely a lie. I was trying to drive careful, sort of.

"Yea, a little to careful" JJ muttered, "She totally put on the brakes for no reason, sending my head into the dash board" He complained again. Can't he just leave it alone, it's not as if it hurt.

Masen chuckeled, "Aww you poor baby, Do you need mommy to kiss your little owe?" He said while making kissing noises, then running away from JJ who looked as if he wanted to beat him up.

Will and I followed them towards the office. Even with my crazy driving, I just couldn't get here on time.

"Hey, Are you okay?" Will asked me quitley

"Yea im perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be" I asked rhehetorically

"You seem kind of distant" The thing with Will is that he's very good at reading people. He may not have a special power thingy, but for a human he listens well and watches with a keen eye. Other then Uncle Jazz, I think Will is best at hearing me out, and understanding my funky emotions.

I shrugged and said quitley _'Oh'_ truth be told, I am distant my thoughts are all over the place. I think I need to pay the rest of the family a visit, it may ease my mind.

We got to the receiptionest desk and told the Ms. Berry that JJ didn't want to wake up this morning causing us to be late. She just laughed, gave us our tardy slips, and told us next time to dump cold water on him.

We missed homeroom so we headed to our first periods. JJ and I are Juniors, and Will and Masen are Seniors. We all could have been Seniors but I wanted to have an extra year in high school, and man was I wrong, I should have been a Senior. As for JJ, his plan was to be a senior with the rest of the boys, but he took one look at all the girls and switched his mind. I have some senior classes with Will and Masen, but other than that Im your average student in high school.

I got to my first period door, AP english, and froze. I didn't want to walk in and have everyone stare at me, It so uncomfortable. I absolutly hated attention. I guess Im like my grandma Bells and Mom more than I liked to admit. I mean I don't blush so easily, In fact I never get embarrissed, I do things that would be considered an embarrissing moment, but it doesn't faze me.

I grabbed the handle door and walked in to Mr. redwhit's class, and just as I thought, every student turned their head to watch me. It wasn't just a glance, it was a full 360 degree turn, and they didn't stop staring until I handed the teacher my tardy slip and sat down.

After I sat down my best friend, Jason, passed a note to me. I opened it, _'Hey where ya been'_ it said.

I responded,_ 'JJ didn't want to wake up this morning'_

_'Oh, haha you should've dump cold water on him'_

_'Jeez, what is it with people and dumping cold water on others. Ms. Berry said the same thing when I told her JJ didn't wanna get up'_

_'haha we cool like that, dats why'_

_'Oh yea, because Ms. Berry is so cool...'_

He wrote something down and went to pass it, but Mr. Redwhit came up and snatched it away. He then threw the note into the trash without reading it. Im guessing he must've read a note that said something bad about him, and now he doesn't read notes afraid of what it says.

My first set of classes went by pretty quick. After AP english, I had AP calculas with Will, Honors chemistry with Masen, and then I was suppose to be in AP government with JJ, but he wasn't there. I wondered if he decided to skip so Terri and him could go and get it on in the locker rooms.

JJ has been dating Terri for quite some time, their relationship is the on again, off again kind. I love JJ, I really do, but I really dislike Terri, she's a bad influence on him. She's a party girl, with the drinking, drugs, and sex. I didn't really care, in the beginning, that JJ and her were a thing, but then JJ started getting the same rep as her, and I just couldn't stand it. I confronted him about it and he promised to change. I think he really is keeping to his promise. He never goes out late anymore, and he doesn't smell so strongly of achohol and sex.

"Yo, Ella!" I heard Jason call from behind.

"Hey Jay, whats up?"

"I heard there's a fight going on outside, underneath the big oak tree." He told me a little breathless.

"Jay you know how I am with fights..." I told him while frowning

"Yea I know, but I think you'll make an exception" He said trying to hold back a smirk.

"What do you mean an exception?"

"The fight is with JJ and-"

Before I could hear him even say who JJ is fighting with, I was out the door, fast.

* * *

**Ugh! Im so angry, this chapter was terrible!**

**Im so sorry for it... I also apologize once again for the mistakes and everything else. Promise next chapter will be better :)**

**Please please review, this chapter wasn't the best of the best but it sure can receive a review :)**


End file.
